


My Boy

by Hell_13th



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: CWII issue 5 spoiler, Civil War II, Gen, International Iron Man spoiler, Moma Amanda, Mother and Son, Tony stark need a hugs, why no one made a fic about moma Amanda??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Amanda tidak begitu terkejut saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat Tony berdiri di sana. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Tony langsung memeluknya. Comic Universe. BEWARE OF SPOILER!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man (c) Marvel

Amanda tidak begitu terkejut saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat Tony berdiri di sana. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Tony langsung memeluknya.  
  
_"Oh dear, it's okay."_  
  
Ia mengelus putra yang baru beberapa minggu lalu mengaku bahwa ia adalah anaknya yang dulu ia titipi di panti asuhan.  
  
"Aku takut, _mom_."  
  
Tangan Amanda membingKAI wajah Tony, memintanya melihat pada matanya.  
  
"Masuklah dan duduklah di sofa. Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi."  
  
Tony hanya mengangguk menurut. Amanda tentu saja khawatir, naluri ibunya sudah sejak pagi merasa tak enak. Tapi ia tak mau memaksa putranya bicara, lagi pula hal ini pastilah sangat buruk bagi Tony.  
  
Tony menerima gelas yang disodorkan padanya, memandangi liquid hitam di dalamnya tanpa meminumnya. Tangan Amanda mengelus bahu tegang putranya, membuatnya lebih rileks.  
  
"Aku takut, _mom_."  
  
"Takut kenapa, _Son_?"  
  
"Aku takut tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku takut bahwa aku salah dan aku.. mereka..."  
  
Tony meneguk ludahnya tak sanggup bicara. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk, dan jarinya mengerat pada mug berisi kopi di tangannya. Amanda akhirnya kembali memeluk putranya, dan mencium puncak kepalanya.  
  
_"Oh dear..."_  
  
"Bagaimana jika inhuman itu benar, ma. Bagaimana jika.. jika... Steve... Aku tak sanggup ma. Aku tak mau hal itu terulang lagi. meski aku tak mengingatnya, aku tak mau."  
  
Amanda bisa mrasakan airmata mengalir di pipi Tony. _God_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang telah membuat anaknya begitu gusar?  
  
"Tapi aku tak ingin mereka menangkap Spiderman. Miles hanya anak-anak. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Aku telah berjanji untuk melindungi mereka. Aku tak mau mereka menangkapnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Carol menangkapnya!"  
  
" _Sshh... it's okay_. Pertahankan apa yang menurutmu benar, _son_. Jangan pernah menyerah pada apa yang kau yakini."  
  
"Tapi aku takut, _mom!_  Aku tak bisa memilih! Tapi bagaimana jika penglihatan itu benar? Bagaimana jika Miles benar-benar membunuh Steve! Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah! Aku membiaraknnya mati untuk kedua kalinya. _Mom_ , Aku takut!"  
  
Bulir biru itu berkaca menatapnya, dengan airmata masih mengalir di sudut-sudutnya, Amanda merasa hatinya hancur. _Oh God_ , kenapa hidup putranya harus begitu rumit?  
  
_"Oh My boy... My dear boy!"_  
  
Amanda memeluk erat putranya, ia merasa tak berguna. Putranya membutuhkannya saat ini, tapi ia tak tahu harus membantunya bagaimana. Lagi pula ia sudah berhenti lama dari S.H.I.E.L.D, dan ia tak mengerti dengan urusan superhero.  
  
"Itu semua bukan salahmu, Tony. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, dan bukankah kau tak percaya dengan penglihatan itu?"  
  
"Ya, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan Steve. Mereka telah mengambil Rhodey dan Bruce. Aku tak mau mereka mengambil Steve juga. Jangan Steve."  
  
"Maka berjuanglah terus agar penglihatan itu seperti apa yang kau yakini. Bahwa itu semua hanya omong kosong belaka. Bukankah kau seorang _futurist_ Tony Stark?"  
  
" _Yeah.. but..."_  
  
"Yakinlah, Tony!"  
  
Tony tak menjawab, ia hanya mengagguk kecil. Bagi Amanda itu semua sudah cukup, ia mungkin berharap lebih untuk bisa membantu putranya. Namun ia juga ingat bahwa ia tak punya hal lain selain mendukungnya.  
  
"Tony."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan apapun akhir dari ini semua."  
  
Amanda tak tahu kenapa ia meminta hal itu, namun naluri ibunya membuatnya tergelitik untuk menyuarakan benaknya.  
  
_"Ya, mom. Thanks."_  
  
\--Dan malam itu Tony tertidur bersama ibunya. Ibu yang telah lama ia lupakan sosoknya. Ibu yang sebenarnya. Sejenak melupakan tentang perseteruan dengan Inhuman dan Carol. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gue masih takut ama ending CWII. I mean yang terprediksi mati trus dihalangin ga mati tapi yang bunuh mati atau orang lain. Tapi di agent of S.H.I..E.L.D, Coulson bisa nyegah tanpa korban sih walau nyaris. Cuma Choulson ga ada, tapi mungkin ntar muncul dia. Tapi tetep aja gimana pas saat itu terjadi dan Tony yang nyegah malah berakhir ngorbanin diri?? Soalnya sebelumnya Tony pernah ngrobanin diri untuk Steve 'kan?? I'm Scared!!! D'8
> 
> Gue kesel ama CWII tapi gue tetep baca demi Tony maan.... /sampah


End file.
